


Cita doble

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro y Clint deciden hacer una cita doble y te invitan ti y Wanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cita doble

Clint era tu mejor amigo y él sabía lo mucho que te gustaba la hermana de su novio y esa misma mañana descubrió que Wanda también correspondía esos sentimientos. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea maravillosa.

-Pietro, deberíamos hacer una cita doble con Wanda y T/N.

-No debí decirte que a Wanda le gustaba T/N.- Pietro negaba con su cabeza.- Si Wanda se entera me matará.

-No te preocupes, a T/N también le gusta.- Dijo distraídamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

-Tal vez porque T/N es mi mejor amiga. Pero bueno ambos ya estamos muertos por revelar esa información.

-Sí...

Hubo un silencio pero no era incómodo, ambos estaban procesando lo que habían escuchado.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer esa cita.- Pietro se puso de pie rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de nuevo ahí.

-¿A dónde fuiste, bebé?-Le pregunto Clint.

-A decirle a Wanda que se pusiera guapa porque esta tarde tendremos una cita doble.

-Oh, entonces deja decirle a T/N.

-Cómo soy más rápido que tú y que todos aquí. Ya le dije, pero claro no les dije con quién sería la cita.- Pietro sonrío con satisfacción.

-Por eso, te amo.- Clint se acercó a él y lo beso.

Te extraño que Pietro viniera a tu habitación y te invitará a una cita doble. Él era el novio de Clint pero usualmente Clint era el que te comunicaba esas cosas. Ya era casi la hora en la que pasarían por ti y ya estabas lista. Te pusiste un poco nerviosa porque no sabía con quién sería, porque aparte de cita doble era una cita a ciegas. Sabías que no tardarían en llegar porque la torre de los Vengadores estaba cerca de tu departamento. Te llego un mensaje diciendo que ya bajarás porque estaba ya afuera del edificio. Antes de salir tomaste tu abrigo, tu bolsa y las llaves. Bajaste y viste de espaldas a Clint y a Pietro, llegaste y al saludarlos te diste cuenta que Wanda también los acompañaba.

-¡Hola!- Dijiste saludando a todos de beso.

-¿Nos vamos? Muero de hambre.- Dijo Pietro. Todos asintieron. Wanda y tú se miraron sorprendidas.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un pequeño restaurante. Entraron y los cuatro pidieron de comer. Antes de que llegarán las ordenes Wanda se disculpó y dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Cuando ella se fue miraste furiosa a Clint.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ya le dijiste a tu novio que me gusta su hermana, ¿no?

-Bueno si no se lo había dicho, y se lo dijiste tú.- Te sonrojaste.- Y para que sepas a ella también le gustas.

-¿Le gusta quién?- Dijo Wanda, sentándose a un lado de ti.

-A mí me gustan las hamburguesas de este restaurante.- Dijo rápidamente Pietro.-Espero que a ustedes también les gusten.

Llegaron las ordenes de cada uno y se dispusieron a comer, los cuatro se pusieron a platicar, nunca habías estado mucho tiempo con Wanda, pero ahora que platicabas con ella comprendías porque te encantaba. Cuando terminaron de comer, Pietro y Clint dijeron que iban a pagar, Wanda y tú seguían platicando y para cuando ambas voltearon a la caja los dos chicos ya se habían ido.

-Sólo espero que hayan pagado toda la cuenta, porque si no lo hicieron los mataré.- Wanda rió con tu comentario.

-Preguntemos...- dijo tímidamente.

Fuiste a preguntarle a la cajera y si, esos dos tontos habían pagado todo, ya habían planeado todo esto. Ambas salieron del restaurante y se estaba poniendo un poco oscuro.

-hmm... ¿Quieres ir al parque a caminar?- Preguntaste tímidamente.

-Claro- Viste como las mejillas de Wanda se pusieron un poco rojas.

-Creo que esos dos nos tendieron una trampa.- Wanda me sonrío.

-Sí...-Te sonrojaste al recordar lo que Clint te había dicho en el restaurante.- ¿Con que excusa te trajeron?

-Una cita doble.- Wanda sonrío débilmente.- ¿y a ti?

-Igual.- Ambas se sentaron en el pasto.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste, pero claro que puedes hacer otra, T/N.-Reíste.

-Bueno, hoy Clint me dijo algo sobre ti...

-¿y qué fue?- Wanda volteo a verte.

-Que yo te gusto, ¿es cierto?

Wanda desvío la mirada. -¿Eso dijo?

-Sí, yo solo quiero saber si es verdad.  
Wanda sonrío y volteo a verte.-Sí, si me gustas. Pensé que el tonto de mi hermano nunca le diría a Clint, ya no le volveré a decir nada.- Ambas rieron.

-A decir verdad ya no le volveremos a confiar nada a esos dos.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Wanda confundida.

-¿No te dijo nada tu hermano o Clint?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Pensé que alguno te había dicho que tú también me gustas.

-Pues no, no me dijeron.

-Creo que ya lo sabes...- te sonrojaste.

-Siempre pensé que te gustaba Bruce... Estaba casi segura, siempre te reías y hablabas mucho con él.

-Oh no, no.- Reíste.-Bruce es mi padre.

-Perdón no lo sabía.

-Casi nadie lo sabe, pero no te preocupes.

-Entonces... Como ambas nos gustamos ¿quisieras salir conmigo?- Wanda pregunto nerviosamente.

-Me encantaría.-Dijiste dándole un beso en los labios.


End file.
